My Best friends Sister
by missyatmars
Summary: Kamamoto's half sister comes to town. At first no one likes her, that is until someone threatened Kamamoto. I OWN NOTHING! YataxSena
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV  
"WHAT!" Everyone said, excluding Kusanagi, Anna and Mikoto. "What do you mean you have a younger sister!" The young skater boy said to his fat friend. "Yata calm down and she will be staying with us until I can afford an apartment. I already asked Kusanagi if she could stay." Kamamoto said. "How come I've never seen her then!" Yata yelled. "Because she is only my half sister and she lives with her dad in Osaka. Her dad was killed and my mom didn't want her to be alone." He tried to explain. "OSAKA! Thats a city with nothing but drug dealers and murders! And if your mom doesn't want her to be alone then can't she stay with her!" "Yata! Did you forget that my mom was hospitalized?" Yata then calmed down and went outside for a walk. "Umm... Kamamoto have you even met your sister?" Tatara asked, Kamamoto chuckled nervously "No. But she should be here any minute." As he said that the door opened and a rather short girl walked in. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, and tannish skin. She wore a blue and white stripped shirt that stopped at the middle of her stomach. She also had grayish white overall shorts and a jean jacket. Her shoes were blue and white Jordan high tops. Last but not least she had a brown, green, and yellow bag hung over her shoulder. All the boys looked at her and blushed. 'Wow, what a sexy looking girl' they all thought. "Whose Rikio Kamamoto?" All eyes then landed on Kamamoto. "Your my sister?"

Sena's POV  
"Tsk...I am not your god damn sister, fat ass." I said, so thats my half brother, looks just like I imagined. "But, aren't you Sena Megumi?" He looked at me confused. "Yeah doesn't mean your my half brother." "Sorry that your disappointed..." He looked down. But I'm not, I'm happy you were him. "Now listen, there is no reason to be so harsh, he was actually excited that you were coming. So, how about we start over." A man behind the counter said. I looked at him and then at everyone else, "What are you a fuckin' host or something? No wonder you don't get much costumers, you guys look like thugs." "This is a normal bar and its because we are the notorious Homura Gang." A guy with a old video camera said. I look back at Kamamoto, "Hey, fat ass, if you want to be a brother then show me where a damn shower is." He shot right up and walked to the stairs, "This way!" "Wait, don't you have your own damn house?" I looked at him confused to why he was going upstairs. "I live here along with some of the other members. Just until I can afford a house." He looked at me hoping I would approve. "Geez, fat and lazy! Here..." I open my bag and took out a thick envelope with money, "this should help out..." He looked into the envelope, "How much money is that!?" "12 thousand. Why should it matter?" Everyone looked at the envelope and me, "No, its fine. You already don't like me and I don't need to owe you any money." He said trying to give it back. "Either you have it or I burn it. I don't need it for anything. All I need is the stuff in my bag and my guns." I took the envelope and tucked it into his jacket and patted it. "G-guns?" I opened my jacket to show two guns in a holster that holds them under my arms. "Yes, now if you don't mind, show me the fuckin' shower and look for a fuckin' apartment!" He then led me to the shower thats in his room. He ran the water for me as I undressed. I was fully naked when he turned around, "Hey wait till I get out..." With that I kicked him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Back Down Stairs/Normal POV  
"She maybe Pretty, but she has a bad attitude." Dewa said. "But, she was nice enough to give him a lot of money." Shohei protested. "Who cares about that! She is sexy and dangerous! Perfect package!" Chitose yelled. They then noticed Kamamoto coming down. He sat down at the bar and put his head down, "She hates me..." As soon as he said that Yata came back, "Who wouldn't hate you and whose 'she'? You can't mean Anna, can you?" He ask as he looked around for another female. "He is talking about his sister. She doesn't hate you Kamamoto." Kusanagi reassured him before turning to Yata. "She was very rude, but nice in away." "What do you mean?" He said as he sat next to Kamamoto. Bandō then came up, "She said that he wasn't her brother and called him a fat ass, but then gave him 12 thousand dollars to buy an apartment." Yata had that confused face on, "Wow..." After 10 minutes she came back down and everyone's eyes fell on her. Yata noticed that they were all looking in one direction with blushes and wide eyes. He decided to look to see what was so amazing. And there she was with a big t-shirt on with wet hair. He stood up and blushed at the stunning sight, "T-thats your s-s-sister!?" "Yeah."

Yata's POV  
She was one of the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And to think that she is Kamamoto's sister. She came down and sat as far away from Kamamoto as possible while still sitting at the bar. She is rude, "Hey Sena..." He tried talking to her, She didn't even look at him or answer. "Mr. Bartender, can I get a drink?" Kusanagi just looked at Kamamoto, "Call me Kusanagi and ask your brother." She sighed and headed to the stairs. "S-sena! Where are you going?" Kamamoto said trying to grab her. She shoved him away and looked at him, "I am going to get dressed so I can go to a different bar if you must know, or do I need your permission to do that too?" Everyone looked at the poor Kamamoto and gave Sena a dirty look. "N-no, I just want you to accept me thats all..." For the first time Kamamoto looked like he was going to cry, so I decided to help him up. But, surprisingly Sena got to him first. "Tsk, someone like you shouldn't look like that. Now get up you fat lazy piece of meat." She held out her hand and helped him up. "I just don't want to get close to people, especially you ... nothing good will come out of it." Kamamoto looked at her, she then proceeded up stairs. "I don't like her, shes a bitch." I told Kamamoto and everyone agreed, but Mikoto disagreed, "She is just afraid to get close to people, plus just imagine how hard her life must have been." He said in his lazy way of talking. Everyone looked down realizing that they don't know how she used to live. After all that I went upstairs to go get alone time when I hear Sena talking to someone... I put my ear against the door to listen, "Look all I'm sayin' is I don't give a shit what you think! If you touch one hair on his head I will give you the fuckin' honor of letting you see what your god damn brain looks like got it! He maybe only my half brother, but he is all I got and I don't want him to get hurt because of me... I love that big fat donut with all my heart and I don't want him to be takin' away. Got it you wanna be! Now if you want to settle this once and for all then come at me with all you fuckin' got, but leave Kamamoto out of it!" I couldn't help but smile at the fact she actually likes him. I was lost in thought when the door opened and she kicked me in the face, "What did you hear?!" She picked me up like it was nothing, and her eyes were saying that they were going to kill me. Man, never even met her before and she is actually scaring me. I decided to tell her the truth, knowing me I couldn't help but blush and stutter. "T-that s-some-o-one th-threatened t-to h-hurt K-kamamoto a-and y-you g-got m-mad." She let me drop and sat down against the other wall, "Don't tell anyone, this is between you and me. I don't want him knowing or a bunch of trouble could happen." I am so confused, "But, if you care so much for him then why did you treat him like crap?" "Because I am not made of lucky charms and if anything happens to me, it will be easier to say bye. Thats why i don't let people get close to me." "What makes you think something will happen to you?" "Geez what is this 20 questions? The answer is simple, I was well known through out Roanapur and that puts a big fuckin' target on me. Now if you excuse me I have to go kill some wanna be" She got up and went down stairs. So Mikoto was right. She does care, in a scary way that is. Wait what kill!

Kusanagi's POV  
Sena came down with a look that said she was about to kill and walked out of the bar, all of a sudden Yata running down "Wheres Sena!" Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "My, Yata do you gotta" I was cut off by him, "NOT NOW! SHE IS ABOUT COMIT MURDER!" Kamamoto didn't say anything but run out. "What do you mean!" Chitose asked. "I heard her talking to this guy on the phone, apparently he threatened to hurt Kamamoto and she flipped out, saying that she was going to kill him if he laid a finger on him!" He said as he grabbed his skateboard and bat. "Well lets not just sit here lets go." I said waving to the door.


End file.
